What Friends Are For
by DefyTheRules
Summary: "That's what friends are for Katie." Beth's POV Sorry for summary. But I don't want to give it away...
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own, so don't sue me. This might be a one shot, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you want me to continue.**

I promised myself I'd never get into this situation again. But here I am, awaking in the arms of the enemy, John Tucker. I make just a little bit of noise as I get up, and he wakes up.

"Hey Baby. What are you doing up so early? It's Saturday. We can spend all day in here."

"Sorry John. I can't. I have stuff to do. Last night was okay. But we can't do it again. I just had to get you out of my system. That was all. You're with Kate now. That just wouldn't be right."

"Whoa, Baby, c'mon. Don't be like that. Look, what we have is special. It's not the same as what Kate and I have. And really we don't have that much yet. We went to the beach. That was it. Maybe after the big game…."

"Well, last night was it. I'm over you John. I'll see you at school." I say as I walk out of his room.

He gets up quickly and follows me out. "Hold on. Don't go."

"I have places I have to be John."

"I'll tell you what Babe. You stay here with me a little longer, and I'll go to one of your rallies with you." He tries to kiss me and I scoot out of his way and back into his room.

He follows me in, thinking he'd won me over. He closes the door and puts his arms around my waist. I used to love it when he did that, but now it just disgusts me.

"Sorry Tucker. We're done. I just left my bra. I have to go. I have a date tonight. I've decided that collage boys are way better then high school ones."

I tell him as I saunter out of his room, and out of his house, giving his brother, Scott, a flirty wave as I go.

As soon as I'm out of sight of the Tucker house, I call Kate.

"Kate, it's Beth. I know it's kind of early, but could I please come over to your house? My parents will kill me if I come home like this right now."

She gives me the affirmative. I knew I cold count on her. We've all gotten pretty close over the past week, but I think I've gotten closer with Kate then the other two. She's like my best best friend now.

"And can you call Carrie and Heather too? I need to talk to all of you."

I hang up without waiting for her reply. I don't want her to her the slight waver in my voice. I knew John would do this to me.

Last night, Carrie and Heather were talking about how Kate might have to actually get with John. She didn't look too enthused, but she's too nice to just tell them no. I knew that doing that would break her. They said that if John didn't get some from someone soon, he'd probably just go on a rampage of looking for someone to hook up with night after night, and it'd jeopardize the whole revenge thing.

So when I left, I went looking for him. He was at a collage party spot, but none of the girls were paying him any attention; his older brother, Alex was there. So when he saw me, he instantly asked me to go somewhere else with him, so I wouldn't see Alex. He knows how easy I am, and that worked to my advantage. The someplace else ended up being his house, more specifically his room. You know what happened next.

I'm at Kate's now. I get out of my car and grab my bag. The other girls are already there, and usher me quickly into the house. They badger me with questions, but I stay silent. I reach into my bag and hand them a camera. Carrie snatches it from me and plugs it into Kate's t.v.

John didn't know my plan. No one did. I showed them that not everyone has to be used by John Tucker. They could use him too. I was also able to slip in the conversation that we had on my drive over.

John called almost immediately after I hung up on Kate. I put it on speaker, and got him almost crying when I told him he wasn't really that good, that I'd had better, and that I'd had bigger too. That's how you break a man.

After listening to it, the three of them stared at me in awe.

"Why'd you do it Beth? I was supposed to." Kate asks

"Your first time should be special. I didn't want you to lose that opportunity because your too nice to tell them no. So I went in your stead. It's not like I haven't done it before."

Kate gave me a look. "You promised yourself and me that you wouldn't do it with him again."

"Look Kate, it's no big deal. It's part of my rep. Everyone expects me to go and do stuff like that. So I might as well prove them right. It was wrong of them to expect you to give over something that you can only give once over for the cause. Now John should be fine for a little. He won't be happy, but now he should be even more determined to get you. You heard that I used you as my reason why we couldn't anymore, among other things."

Heather and Carrie just stood there, listening to us talk. Then they slowly slid out the door, sensing that Kate wanted to talk to me alone.

"You didn't have to." She mumbled as soon as they were out the door.

"Yeah. I did. Like I said, better me then you. Don't make a big deal about it."

"But you fell like shit! I can see it in your eyes. They may not see it, but I do. You were trying so hard to stay away from him, and other guys who just wanted you for sex. You shouldn't have broken your promise for me."

I'm so close to tears right now. But in typical me fashion, I push them back. Instead, I plaster a big fake smile onto my face. Kate's eyes narrow. I know she sees right through it.

"What are friends for Katie? Look, I think I'm gonna go home. I need to shower and get some sleep. I didn't find him till four in the morning. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay here." She says

"What? No, I can't. I have to go home."

"That's not what you said on the phone. Just crash and shower here. Then maybe tonight you can actually spend the night here, like you pretended to last night. I promise that it'll be much better then last night." She smiles

"Alright. I guess I will. And I'm sure tonight will be much more fun then last night was. Pretty much anything would be. But a girls' night does sound cool."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate has been watching me constantly since I woke up. I kinda crashed right after my shower. I guess that Kate, Heather and Carrie had come up with another phase in the plan while I was out.

Kate would keep doin' the same thing she'd been doing, but Heather would run interference, to see just how into her John is. I doesn't make sense to me, because he obviously doesn't care enough yet, I'd proved that, but what do I know? So instead of saying anything, I chose to sit and listen and nod at the appropriate times. Heather and Carrie seemed to believe that I liked it, or maybe they just don't care. Kate just keeps looking at me with a look of concern.

I went in the bathroom before I came down. She's not staring because I have bed head or anything. I can't figure out why she won't stop watching me. The others' aren't. So what does she see that they don't?

I get up to get a drink, and she comes out too. She cornered me in the kitchen.

"Beth. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Kate. Actually, something is wrong. Do I have something on my face? Cuz I know it's not my hair. Why do you keep staring at me?"

Kate laughs. "No, there's nothing on your face. I'm just worried about you. You did something last night that you didn't want to, for me. I feel bad, and I don't think you're as okay as you say you are. I just want you to be okay. To go back to being yourself."

"Katie, I'm just fine. I'm just really tired. That's it. Nothing else but tiredness. I'll be back to normal in a few minutes. I'm going to caffeine myself up, and then I'll be back to normal. You'll see." I smile, hoping to reassure her.

I don't want her to be sad. It was my choice to sleep with John. It was like I told her before. I don't want her to give up something for our revenge that she'll probably regret. It's not right to ask that from her.

Kate doesn't seem convinced, but she smiles anyway, and leaves me to my thoughts.

The rest of the day is spent playing videogames and watching chick flicks. At round eleven, Carrie and Heather leave, and it's just Kate and I.

"Beth, please talk to me. I know that this whole day has been an act. Just please let me in. You need to talk about this."

I sigh, I knew this was coming. That's why she let it go so easily earlier. Here goes nothing.

"Fine Katie. You're right. I feel dirty. Are you happy? I feel like the slut so many people think I am. Most of the time, I think it's funny. But right now, if someone where to joke about it, I might just cry. No, I didn't want to do it. But I did. And if I could change it, I wouldn't. I would do it over again to save you from him. I want to get him back for what he's done to all of us. But not at that expense to you. I would NEVER ask _anyone_ to do that for me. It would be wrong."

Kate looks at me like I'm crazy. I guess she didn't expect me to be so forthcoming with that. Well, I am just full of surprises.

"Beth…."

"Katie, can we just go to sleep please? I'm tired, and you have a big day tomorrow."

She nods, and opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it. We getr into her bed, and she wraps her arms around me and puts her lips right next to my ear.

"Thank you Beth." She whispers.

I can't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The worst part about waking up next to Kate is that I know I'll have to get up. I've been watching her sleep for about ten minutes when she yawns and starts to wake up.

"I can feel you staring at me." She murmurs "It's actually what woke me up." She giggles

"Sorry Katie. You're just really cute when you sleep, I couldn't help myself."

She blushes slightly at my comment, but doesn't say anything, and doesn't try to untangle herself from the jumble of limbs we became over the night. I have to admit, I'm grateful for all the warmth and contact.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asks, eyes on me

"Well…"

"Kate! Wake Up! Time for school!" Her Mom's voice says from the other side of the door

She flings the door open. "Katie! C'mon…. Oh, Beth! I didn't know you slept over last night."

"I uhh, had a really crappy weekend, and Kate told me I could spend the night after she had to hear me babble about it till 2 in the morning. I'm really sorry we didn't ask first." I say, trying to not get Kate in trouble

"It's not a problem, and you know you are welcome here anytime. I just don't know if I made enough food for breakfast."

"I don't do breakfast during the week, so it's no biggie."

She smiles, relief on her features. "Alright, well you girls better get movin'. School starts in 45 minutes."

She leaves the room, but not before shooting Kate what seems to me like a "we need to talk later" look. Kate just smiles at her, until she leaves. Then she groans, and buries her head back into her pillow.

"I don't wanna go. I'm tired."

"Sorry Katie, but you have to go. John hasn't seen you in a while. Heather and Carrie will be pissed if you're a no show today." I remind her

"Well, if I'm going, you're going." She replied, and finally got out of bed, ultimately forcing me to as well.

We get dressed, and manage to barely get there on time. But John is waiting, having texted her while we were on our way, and greets her with a kiss.

"How do you two know each other?" He asks, a look of slight concern on his face

"We met at a party I went to last night. We have gym together, but you can't really have many good conversations there, ya know. But I saw her at the party, and we got to talking, and we ended up going back to my place after we told these two guys we were together to make them stop hitting on us." Kate explains, and I can't figure out how she gets it all out in one breath, so I just stare at her before she elbows me, and I manage to get out something that sounds like "Yea".

"I didn't know you went to a party last night. Where was it? Why didn't you invite me? You said you were busy last night, and that the night before you were doing family stuff." He asks, with what might be (dare I say it) jealousy in his tone.

"Sorry Johnny Boy, but we can't tell you where it was. It's one of those secret, last minute kind of things. Someone must really want Kate, since she's new and got the text. But don't worry, I made sure no boys laid their paws on her. I kept her safe and sound all night long." I answer, knowing Kate's reply would not have been satisfactory after what she just pulled.

I look over at Kate, expecting her to smile at me. Instead, she looks kinda sad. I'll have to ask her about that later. I don't want her to be upset that I'm spreading false rumors about her. Although, that is one of the better rumors going around about any girl at the moment.

John thinks about what we have just told him, and is about to say something when he bell rings, signaling that we need to get to class. Kate kisses John on the cheek, which makes me angry, even though I have no right to be, and then we walk down to gym, where Heather and Carrie are waiting.

"Jeez, what took ya so long?" Carrie asks as she strips out of her clothes and into her gym gear.

"Sorry, we had to explain why we came to school together and how we met." Kate replies

"And? What did ya come up with?" Heather asks

"We met at a party that was secret and we couldn't tell him where it was. Somebody is very into me cuz that is the only way I would've gotten the invitation after only being here for a little bit." Kate explains

"Oh, that's good. I like that. It'll keep him curious, upset, jealous,…"

"We don't need the full range of all his possible emotions Carrie." Heather says, and I'm happy she cut her off, because I'm tired of talking about John.

"Alright ladies, get your cute little asses out here and play some ball!" The teacher's voice cuts through the locker room, and we all groan, and stop talking in preparation of the hell we are all about to be thrust into.

It's another Friday night, and Kate has a date with John. I don't know why, but recently, I really have hated seeing them together. Seeing him touch her and smile at her, and laugh at something she said. It's almost worse whenever she responds that way towards him.

We all watch as he leans in to kiss her goodnight, and they headbutt each other. Even though it brought her some slight pain, I'm happy about it because he gives up and leaves. Then we see the steps as Kate rushes up the stairs to us.

"You got him hooked girl!" Heather squawks as soon as she closes the door behind Kate.

"You really think so?" Kate asks

"Ok course! Did you see his face whenever he left without a kiss? He wants you bad girl! We got him almost exactly where we want him. Now we just need to do the thing after the big game, and then by his birthday, we'll be able to expose him for what he truly is! Well, this was a success. I think I'm gonna call it a night. Heather? You ready to go?" Carrie asks

Heather nods, and after both say their goodbyes, leave Kate and I alone.

"You did great tonight. But if you want out before the big game, I won't be upset."

"Why do you keep trying to talk me out of this? I thought this was what you wanted?" She asks, her voice laced with anger.

"It's not that I don't want everyone to see him for what he is, and to see him break, because I do. I just don't think that you doing stuff you don't want to should be a part of this. And I have a feeling that whatever you're gonna be asked to do for the big game is going to be way over the top." I try to explain, hoping to get her off my case without giving myself away.

"I'm doing this for you… I mean you guys, and all the girls John Tucker has messed with. It's what friends are for, right?" She says, a flirty look on her face, and I can't help but laugh, not just because it makes me feel less awkward about what I want to do to her right now to show my appreciation, but because I can't believe she's using my words from last weekend against me.

"Stay the night?" She whispers, and I can't say no as she climbs into bed, and lifts the covers up for me to join.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up to Kate is something I could get used to. Something about her makes me feel safe, and loved. But what kind of love it is, I'm not too sure about. What if I'm reading the signs wrong, and she just wants to be friends? I don't want to lose her completely because I want her as more than a friend.

The big game is going on right now, and instead of helping Carrie set up, I'm thinking of waking up next to Kate three days in a row. Oh damn, I got lost again..

"Beth, are you okay? You seem… more distracted than normal. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Carrie's voice cuts through the silence of Kate's hotel room.

"What? No, I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired, ya know? And I'm kind of excited to see him fall. The famous John Tucker, brought down by three scorned girls, and the hot new girl!"

Oh shit, me and my stupid mouth. Could I be any more obvious? The hot new girl! She'll definitely have picked up on that, and the questions will be non-stop now.

"Yeah, we did get lucky that Kate is such a hottie. All the guys want her, and I bet some of the girls do to. I wonder who she'll date whenever she's free of John? Will she pick someone like his brother, who seems to have a crush on her? Oooh, or maybe another jock, that's not as bad as John. Or maybe she'll…."

"I don't wanna talk about it okay? Kate can date whoever she wants alright? She is perfectly within her rights as a human to choose that. It's really none of our business. She's helping us out, and then maybe she won't want to be friends with us anymore. John is the only thing we have in common. Maybe none of us will ever talk again."

My word vomit reflects my thoughts. It's something that I've been thinking about for about the last week or so. And now Carrie really is looking at me like I've lost my mind.

"Well I for one plan on talking to you after all of this, and I'm sure Heather and Kate will as well. We can still be friends. This just happened to be the thing that brought us together. It's really too bad I'm not doing an article on this for the paper. Or maybe I should write a book on it. I could be a best-selling artist before I graduate high school. How awesome would that be?"

I smile at her. Her rambling makes me feel a little bit better. That means she's been thinking about the same thing as I have, and her conclusion is a lot less grim then mine was, even if the book thing is a little out there.

The door opens, and Kate and Heather come in, still dressed in their uniforms. All the girls on the team look good in their uniforms, but seeing Kate in hers, a little bit of sweat on her, in a hotel room with no adults really, and knowing that I get to share a bed with her again tonight….. Let's just say that if we were alone, I would jump her, no matter what my earlier sentiments were. Fortunately, Heather and Carrie were here.

I hand Kate the bag I picked up earlier from Victoria's Secret. I almost feel like Carrie knows, and wanted to torture me. But I did it, and I have to say, I picked the hottest lingerie in the store. Kate comes out in it, and my jaw drops. She looks sexier than I had imagined.

She blushes, and slips on a robe. Heather and Carrie are prepping her for her web cam date with John. It's gonna be really funny what happens to him, but I don't want him to see her in the lingerie that I picked out for her. I don't even like that Carrie and Heather can see her in it, and they don't even want her the way John does, the way I do.

**So I'm gonna leave it here for now, hope you like the update! **


	5. Chapter 5

The plan went off without a hitch. John got caught, and everyone took pictures of him being drug around by his ear in his little thong. But it's now Monday afternoon, and I'm pretty sure the whole male population is wearing thongs. Every single guy I have seen bend down today has been wearing one, and I think I speak for the whole female student body when I say I'm scarred for life.

Kate and I are hanging out at her house (Heather and Carrie had something else to do, I wasn't really paying attention to what Carrie said), watching a movie, like normal people. Not like a date, or like two people who are plotting to take down the most popular guy in school together. I wish it was a date…

Kate popped in some scary movie that she'd apparently picked up the night she got home, and now she's snuggled into my side. She jumps every time a noise scares the main characters, and buries her head in my neck whenever someone is killed. It's really cute, and God, this feels like something you do with a date. If I could just grow some balls (temporarily of course), maybe this could have been a date for us, instead of just friends hanging out. If this is what we do as friends, I wonder what we would do if we were dating….

No! Bad Beth! Don't go there. You cannot be thinking about stuff like that whenever Kate is sitting so close (basically on my lap). Maybe when this is all over with John…

"Beth? Earth to Beth! What's up?" Kate's voice breaks me out of my thoughts, definitely a good thing.

"Sorry… I was just thinking. Nothing's wrong."

She looks at me doubtfully, but says nothing else. Instead, she chooses to cuddle back into my neck.

Three hours later, and we're continuing what has turn into a horror movie marathon up in her room when her phone rings. She sighs and slightly untangles herself from me enough so she can lean across me to grab her cell.

"Hello? Oh… John. No, I can't tonight. I have so much homework." The movie decides to call her out on her lie, by having one of the party girls being killed, and screaming loudly. "Oh that? Actually I think that was my mom, I better go check on her. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hangs up, and is no longer laying across me before she speaks again. "I wish he'd just leave me alone, ya know? I don't think I've been a good enough girlfriend to warrant all of this. Plus, once this is all over, I can go after who I really want. I would go after them now, but it would be a little weird, considering the situation."

"Yeah, I don't think John's brother would be okay with all of this." I respond, hopefully keeping the bitterness out of my tone.

She sits up, and disentangles herself completely from me. "I didn't mean John's brother. I meant you. I mean, I thought that I was being obvious. I told Heather and Carrie to give us tonight to just hang out ourselves, because I really thought that you would say something, or I would, kinda like I am, but not like this. I'm sorry, but I hope we can still be friends."

"We can't be friends. Not now." Her face immediately falls. "I wanna go out on a date with you Kate. Just the two of us. After we finish with John, or before. Whenever really. I didn't wanna ruin this, which is why I didn't say anything."

There's a loud noise from just outside Kate's room, and then Carrie and Heather come into the room, smiles on their faces.

"I was sooooo right! I knew it!" Carrie cries

Heather is smiling just as much as Carrie, but she seems kinda upset as she hands Carrie $20.

"I thought maybe you would wait to say something until after all of this. She thought it would be Kate that finally said something, and that it would be before the big finale. You," she points at me "Cost me 20 bucks, and now I have to take her to dinner, then do an interview. I don't even know how dinner got thrown in there. But we're both happy for you. Took you both long enough."

"We were both hungry at the time." Carrie adds "And it definitely took way too long for you guys to figure it out. I mean could you not see how upset Beth was when you put on the lingerie she picked out, for John? Or how bout…"

"We get it Carrie, It was obvious to everyone that wasn't us. And I'm sorry I lost you money Heather. But why were you guys outside? It's super creepy." I ask

"Well, we happened to see John passing by your house as we were going back to Carrie's, and wanted to stop in. We just happened to hear Kate's little freak out over Beth being stupid."

"Hey! I wasn't being stupid Heather. I just…"

Kate cuts me off. "It doesn't matter anymore. We've got it figured out, and now all we have to do is get rid of John. I didn't want anything to do with him in the first place, but now…"

She turns towards me, and I can't help but smile. "As much as I don't like him being anywhere near you, I know we have to finish this. Plus, I don't mind waiting. I know you're mine, so it doesn't bother me as much as it did before, since I know that I'm not alone in the feelings. But if he touches you infront of me, I'll probably slap him. I won't be able to stop myself."

It's the night after John's party, and I'm about to knock on Kate's door to pick her up for our date. I don't think I've ever been so nervous. I'm wearing a red dress that stops mid-thigh, and leaves only a little to the imagination.

I've been standing outside the door for about five minutes, and I'm still early. The door opens, and Kate's mom comes out, and closes the door behind her.

"You're adorable, you know that? Kate is up in her room right now, pacing just like you. But that's not why I came out here. She likes you a lot. And I can tell that you like her too, but if you hurt her, they won't find your body, understand? I've messed up a lot, and let my dates walk all over me, but I'll be damned if the same happens to my Kate."

"If I ever hurt her, there wouldn't be anything you could do to me that would hurt more than knowing I hurt her in any way." I tell her truthfully (even if it does sound clichéd)

She smiles at me. "Good answer kid. And for the record, I knew as soon as I met you. I wish you would've said something earlier. She was going kinda stir crazy. But you do have my blessing. Just don't hurt her."

She's just finished her speech when the door opens, and Kate comes out, and my jaw drops.

**The END! Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry about the long waits.**

**I know it seems kinda rushed, but I feel like that's how it would've been in the movie. One of them lets it slip how they feel, and the other responds they feel the same, and make a date, after John.**


End file.
